Blood Love
by TornWingsOfAngels
Summary: William is a tortured soul but has his true love but when Scarlottes stepdad hurts her they all pay the price, death. They kill for each other


**Ok this is my first story ever so enjoy but be gentle and ill write more**

William walked through his schools double doors into an empty hallway. It was 1:26 and he was late, again, he looked at the other students faces through the small windows in the doors as he headed toward his locker. he put his undone homework in his locker and headed toward the gym. He had missed lunch but wasnt hungry and anyway now it was time for 6th period, gym. He went through the double doors into the gym and looked up through his long brown hair to see some guys already there playing with a basket ball. Having no intention to change, he simply stayed in his black pants, black shirt and brown jacket. He went to go stand by the bleachers when the other guys noticed him and began to aproach him. "Whats up faggot?" one called, a tall guy, athletic with tan skin and dark brown hair. They were all dressed the same, in a gray tee shirt and dark blue pants, the gym uniform. They were only a few feet away from Will now and only now did he look up to stare at them with his emotionless blue eyes. "I said whats up faggot?" he asked again, but Will remained silent. "What cant see me through all that girly hair of yours?" the guy said. The others laughed behind him, the guy came closer to Will and lightly slapped him on the face. "What? Dont wanna talk?" the guy said. Will thought about his chances of winning in a fight agains all five of them, then thought about his chances of getting away and remained silent. The guy pulled his arm back to punch Will just as the gym teacher, Mr. Doyal, came in. "Alright knock it off Nick, and Will since i already know you arnt going to participate you can just sit to the side as always. Will sat down where he was and pulled out a chocolate bar and began to eat it. He had been addicted to chocolate since he was five and ate up to 15 bars a day, but never gained any wait, he was always around 120. He was tall and thin and never really knew how his body managed and didnt care. He sat there for the whole period and finished two chocolate bars, when the bell rang he got up, leaving his trash, and headed to world history. It was his favorite class of the day, not because he liked history or that he liked the teacher Mrs. Steven, who was a bitch, but because it was he only class that he got to see Scarlotte. He went in and took a seat in the back, and waited. In a few moments Scarlotte came in and sat down in the back only two seats away from him, giving him a glance. Her brown hair covered most of her face but behind it was pale skin and emotionless blue eyes with dark rings of sleeplessness under them, just like him. She wore a black and white stripped shirt with dark jeans and a black jacket, which she put on the back of her chair, revealing faint bruises on her arms. Just as the bell rang Mrs. Steven came in, she was older with short white hair and a blue womens suit. "Ok class pass last nights homework up for me to collect and then i will do attendance" Everyone else did the homework except William, he just sat and stared at Scarlotte while slowly opening another chocolate bar. Mrs. Stevens collected all the pages and went to her desk and started attendance. "Nick Anderson?" Nick raised his hand "William Belle?" She looked up at him, knowing he wouldnt answer and caught him eating his chocolate. She walked up to him "Give it to me" she said, Will just stared at her continuing to eat, when she grabbed the candy away from him. Then as she walked back to her desk to continue attentdance Will pulled out another candy bar and began to eat it, oblivious to everything else but Scarlotte. "Scarlotte Winters, would you please read aloud from page 217 please?" Everyone pulled out ther books and Scarlotte began to read in a beautiful yet emotionless voice. The rest of the class passed in a blur of nothingness and when the bell finally rang, Will followed Scarlotte to her locker and waited while she put her stuff away and when she turned and saw him was when he spoke, "Hello Scar" "Hey Will," she replied while closing her locker. They were neighbors and they had known each other since they were 5, and they both had feelings for each other. They began to silently walk down the hall and out the school doors, only when they were alone did they speak. "So why were you late today?" "My dad was so hungover today that he wouldnt let me leave, he made me clean up the whole house and everything." As they continue to walk, Will notices the bruises on her arms and points to them. "Whered those come from?" "Oh, uh, my stepdad got drunk last night, dont worry its no big deal" Anger croessed Wills emotionless face. "Again!? I swear ill kill him, just tell me too and i will, just tell me!" "No, no please calm down, dont kill anyone. I told you its no bid deal" "No big deal!? My dad gets drunk alot too but atleast he doesnt beat me!" "Yeah i know my stepdads an ass hole but at least i have my mom to defend me , your dad changed when your mom died." "Please Scar, dont worry about me ever ok? Ill always be fine as long as your ok. Just worry about yourself" He pulled her a little closer as they walked, he felt her shiver. He pulled off his jacket and put it on her, she forgot hers on her chair in history, which revealed the bloody white bandages wrapped around his forearms. "Will" Scarlotte said while putting on his jacket "I hope your letting your cutts heal" Will looked into her eyes "Yes Scar i am letting the cutts heal, but dont worry about me" They kept close as their houses got closer and they stopped outside Wills house and hugged. Scarlottes house looked like everyother house, Normal, Wills house was run down not taken care of. As they parted Will said "Dont worry, Ill never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise that if anyone does, Ill kill them" "Ok Will,ok. Goodbye" "Goodbye Scar" Will replied as they parted ways and went into the hell that is their houses. Wills house was always mess with beer cans everywhere and his dad passed out on the couch. Will snuck past him and went into his room, slamming his door and sat on his bed with a chocolate bar. He looked out his window at Scarlottes house, into her room, into her eyes as she looked back at him. They stayed that way for two hours until Scarlottes stepdad burst into her room telling her to do the dishes, she didnt move she just stared at will. He slapped her, Will was on his feet in a second watching as rage filled him. Scarlottes mom pushed him out of her room just as Scarlotte looked over at Will with an angry look in her eyes. He knew what she wanted him to do, but he was interupted by his dad wanting him to clean up his beer spill on the couch. Will grabbed the knife that caused the cuts under the bloody bandages and ran at his father, pushing the knife into his chest. His father fell the the ground and Will stood over his body as the pool of blood began to form. He pulled out the knife and put it in his pocket, then he went out his door and over to Scarlottes. Her mom answered and was pushed into the living room the second she opened the door by Will. He pushed the knife into her and left her body on the ground as he held the knife at the ready for the drunk who was about to come around the corner. Will slashed at his legs and kicked him in the ribbs. He went into Scarlottes room to find her just as he last saw her. He took her out into the living room where her dead mother and bleeding stepfather lay "What the fuck are you doing Will?!" He yelled as he tried to crawl away. Will held out the knife, offering it to Scarlotte. She took the knife and slowly walked toward her stepfather, she knelt down, put the knife to his troat and cut. She went into the comfort of Wills arms as his blood sprayed everywhere. They just left him as he died and went into Scarlottes room and layed on her bed, holding eachother close. They could begin to hear police sirens in the distance "Do you care about me?" Scarlotte asked "Yes" "Would you fight for me?" "Yes, I would die for you" She smilled and he smilled back.

**And thats the end thanks for reading**


End file.
